eternal bliss
by mysterion's sidekick
Summary: I decided to do a drama story and you can read it if you want but i am warning you it will leave you either emotionally touched or scared out of your skin! so if you review, it may make me really, really happy!


Well here I am in the authors' seat and I thought of this after seeing my sister near enough blow up the Christmas dinner. Why this came to mind I will never know. I'd better hurry and tell the story because the author wants it back!

Bubbles pov

As the sun set I looked over the pier at the glistening waves then turned back to look at my home for one last time. The city of Townsville, the home, or well it used to be, of me and my sisters the powerpuff girls. But now that him has taken over we have to leave our home. Him killed all of our friends and family.

Blossoms pov

Me and bubbles had to take off because unfortunately, him killed buttercup and now he has the upper hand. Me and my sister are orphans and refugees. It was horrible when buttercup died as it was so unexpected.

Flashback

The red smoke billowed around the three sisters as they looked in bewilderment for the evil villainy which can only be referred to as ... him! He appeared in a puff of smoke and smiled a smug smile when he saw the girls. "Looking for me are you girls? Well I'll be! I'm flattered really!" he spoke, with a cruelness that no other villain could master. "Your cruisin' for a bruisin' him!" cried buttercup proving she wasn't scared.

"Aren't you scared?" him questioned, a smile spreading on his face. " I'm not scared of you, you big lobster!" she screamed. Him turned to the girls and glared at buttercup. "Well now I've killed almost all of your family and friends and you have no chance against me so, why don't you just surrender?" he sneered, snapping his claws." We'll never surrender!" mused blossom, but she then regretted it.

Him suddenly whacked buttercup over the head with his claw and knocked her flying to the edge of the field, but she flew back, unharmed. It took a lot more than that to deter buttercup utonium from a battle.

Him blew a red mist from his claw and the mist hit buttercup. Instantly she fell, sobbing to the ground, and she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. Bubbles instantly flew over to her sister and tried to comfort her. Blossom turned to him and spoke, eerily calm. "What did you do to my sister, you- you monster!" without noticing she had ended up screaming. Him smiled and faded into the mist.

Blossom sped over to her dying sister and held her hand. She held in a sob as she looked down at buttercup. Buttercups skin had turned paler than white, with black blotches, and she had gone cold and limp. "Hey bloss?" She murmured looking up. "Yeah?" she looked down at her limp dying sister and forced a smile. "I never liked the name buttercup; I wanted something cooler like blaze! Anyway I'll see you in the afterlife sis!" she smiled as she slowly closed her eyes and went limp in bubbles arms. Bubbles sniffed as tears filled her eyes. Blossom gently lifted her sister and laid her on her back and laid her cold arms on her chest. Then they flew off into the distance, sobbing as they flew. Him reappeared laughing, it was a cold laugh and it sounded like him had finally won. He glanced over at the dead puff and if possible, he smiled even wider. "I have done what no other could do! I have killed buttercup utonium, and better yet gotten away with it!" he grinned, looking down at buttercups lifeless form. He sighed a happy sigh then clicked his fingers. A grave was dug into the ground and as if thrown by ghosts of spirits long passed, buttercups corpse was thrown mercilessly into the deep dark grave. He laughed as yet again he disappeared into the cover of the mist.

The remaining puffs took one last look at their home before flying away into the distance , probably never again to be seen by the city of Townsville.

The end R&R

DISCLAIMER!

Buttercup: oh come on do I have to be dead in this one?

Me: yes, yes you do will you read the disclaimer for me?

B.C: no, I don't want to!

Me: well okay do you want to do it Theodore?

Theo: erm... well okay! Butchjojo1 doesn't own the chipmunks, the chipettes, the powerpuffs or the rowdyruffs.

Me: well done you can have a cookie now Theo!

Theo: oh thank you butch!


End file.
